


Wedding Preparations

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Wedding, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Prompt: At the day Jughead and Betty are going to get married stuff start to go wrong, like problems with the flowers, band... Betty has a little panic attack and F.P is the one to put her back on tracks. Jughead also starts to freak out and Alice comforts him.Requested by https://selenedarkbloom.tumblr.com/





	Wedding Preparations

“No, no, you can’t do this to me, Josie. The wedding is next week, how am I going to find another band that quickly?” Betty was practically begging. She vaguely heard Josie give a string of apologies on the other end of the phone, but she wasn’t really listening. “Okay, okay, I’ll figure something out.” Betty hung up the phone as her breathing began to pick up.

She had walked out of the florist to answer the phone, but she couldn’t go back and face them yet. She had spent all morning trying to negotiate a deal with this florist after her last one had horribly screwed up, thinking the wedding was this week and not next week. Betty would have been willing to forgive the mistake, except they had then told her that they were too booked up to be able to fill her order by next week. So now here Betty was, without a florist and without a band. It seemed like everything was falling apart.

Betty leaned back against the wall and slowly slipped down to a crouching position as she felt her eyes fill with tears. All she wanted to do was marry the boy of her dreams, but this wedding was proving to be a lot more drama than she wanted. She wondered if Jughead would be willing to run away with her and get married in secret.

“Hey” Betty looked up in surprise to see that it was FP who had come out to check on her. He saw her tears and immediately grew concerned. He crouched next to Betty and put a reassuring hand on her arm. “Is this about the florist? Because we will get flowers at your wedding even if I have to go into a field and pick them myself.” Despite how lousy she was feeling, Betty couldn’t help but smile. She took a shaky breath and wiped away her tears.

“It’s not just the flowers. That was Josie on the phone. Her manager is making them stay on tour for another two weeks, so they can’t play for our wedding.” Saying the words out loud made Betty’s panic come back. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on her breathing, but try as she might, she couldn’t push thoughts of the wedding from her mind.

“Hey, hey, Betty relax.” FP’s hand found her arm again and squeezed lightly. “Betty, look at me” Betty obeyed, opening her eyes to look at the father of the man she was going to marry. FP hadn’t always been the best father for Jughead, but he had really stepped up recently and he had been a lot of help in planning for the wedding. He was one of the few people who could put Alice Cooper in her place. “That’s better, now Josie and the Pussycats aren’t the only musicians in town. We’ll find someone else.”

“It just all seems like too much. The florist and now the band…I know I should be excited that I’m getting married in a week, but I’m just too stressed. I just want everything to be perfect.”

“Yeah, Jughead said that was one of your things. Look, Betty, do you really care about what flowers you have or who is singing in the background? What’s the most important thing about this wedding?”

“Jughead obviously, that’s why I need it to be perfect, for Jughead. He deserves the world.”

“You’ve got that right, but he already has the world in you. Betty, he couldn’t give a damn about any of these details. He would marry you in a paper bag at Pop’s. Jughead just wants to marry you, that’s the most important thing.”

“You’re right” Betty took a deep breath, grateful that FP had put her in her place and set her priorities straight. Betty stood up and FP followed her lead. She gave him a nod and a smile.

“So you go in there and convince that florist to do your wedding. I have a buddy who is in a band that I can go talk to.”

“Thank you FP” Betty gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. She walked back into the shop to find her mom and Jughead looking at her anxiously. Jughead immediately moved towards her and kissed her on the cheek before putting his arm around her.

“Everything okay?” His eyes roamed across her face. She knew he didn’t miss the tear tracks.

“It is now” She wrapped both of her arms around his waist and held on tightly. “Josie had to cancel. Her manager is making them extend the tour. It sucks and she’s really upset about it, but there is nothing she can do.”

“Oh, how awful,” Alice said as she came over to join them.

“FP said he has a buddy who is in a band that he’ll ask. Hopefully, they are willing to do it so last minute.” Betty sighed and leaned against Jughead. He was her rock, simply being near him made everything a bit better.

“Hopefully it’s not his band," Jughead said with a grimace

“Your dad is in a band?”

“Well back in the day he was.”

“Oh, god. With Fred Andrews, I remember them, they were awful.” Alice said with a laugh

“Well, we will let him down easy if that’s the case. Although bad music might be better than no music at all.” Betty said with a sigh

“We have some good news at least. These guys promised up that they can have flowers done by the time of your wedding.” Jughead said

“Juggie, that’s wonderful.” Betty hugged him tighter.

“We won’t get to pick out the specific flowers, but I trust their judgment and it’s better than no flowers.” Alice put in. Betty wondered when her wedding had turned into taking what they could get, but she quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind. She remembered what FP had said. The flowers and music and everything else didn’t matter. All that matter was she was marrying the love of her life. Betty leaned up and kissed Jughead on the cheek.

“What was that for?” He asked, mirroring her bright smile.

“Because I get to marry you in a week and that’s all that really matters.” Betty said happily. Jughead’s smile widened and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

“Eh-hem” Alice cleared her throat. The two broke apart with amused smiles. “I hate to ruin the moment, but Betty, you have to get to your final dress fitting with Veronica, and Mr. Jones, we are meeting Archie to finalize seating arrangements now that we finally have gotten all of the RSVPs.” Alice said in a businesslike tone. Her mom had been a rockstar in the wedding preparation. She and Veronica had taken on the task with an almost scary amount of enthusiasm and dedication. Betty didn’t know what she would have done without them.

“Right, seating arrangements.” Jughead gave a sigh and shot Betty a look that said he would rather be doing almost anything else. She patted his chest and leaned up to kiss him again.

“You’re the best. Both of you. I love you” She said and with one more little peck, she was out the door.

*****

“Alice?” Jughead asked as they walked back to the Cooper’s house. It still felt weird to call her by her first name, but she had insisted when they had gotten engaged.

“Yes?”

“Do you think Betty is happy?” Jughead blurt out the words before he lost the nerve. Alice stopped walking and turned and faced him. She squinted her eyes and regarded him seriously.

“Where is this coming from?”

“I just…she deserves a real fairytale wedding, but with our limited budget and now all of these things going wrong, I’m just worried she won’t be happy.” Jughead shrugged self-consciously. He had never put any thought into what his wedding might look like, he hadn’t even thought he was the marrying type until he met Betty. He didn’t care how he married Betty as long as he got to make her his wife. But Betty, she had been dreaming of this moment since she was little. Jughead could remember little Betty drawing wedding dresses and making herself flower crowns and pretending to walk down the aisle. Betty defied the girl next door stereotype in many ways, but this was not one of them. She wanted a perfect, dreamlike wedding and Jughead was trying his hardest to give it to her, he was just worried that he was falling short.

“You’re worried that she won’t be happy with the wedding?” Alice shook her head in disbelief “Jughead, maybe you can’t see it because to you she is always beautiful and glowing, but Betty has been absolutely radiant since you proposed. This is the happiest that she has ever been, and it is all to do with her love for you.”

“Yes, but what about the girl who filled journals with what she wanted her perfect wedding to be like. I’m letting that girl down.” Jughead found that all of his insecurities and doubts were suddenly pouring out. And to Alice Cooper of all people, but to his surprise, she was oddly easy to talk to.

“That little girl had no idea what it felt like to be in love and when you are in love, that overshadows anything else. I promise you, Betty isn’t thinking of the wedding she wanted as a child, she is just thinking about how much she wants to marry you.” Alice smiled kindly and took Jughead’s hand. “Trust me, I wouldn’t let my daughter have a wedding that wasn’t exactly what she wanted.” She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

“Thank you” Jughead had always been amazed of Alice’s quick acceptance of him. She didn’t like most of Betty’s friends, but Jughead, she had been totally okay with. It had taken Jughead a little while to realize that it wasn’t him she was accepting, but the way he made Betty feel. All of Alice’s actions were always driven out of love for her family. Alice didn’t judge Jughead based on his clothes or how he acted, she judged him off of how he treated Betty and how he affected her happiness. She had accepted him because she saw that he made Betty happy. This was no different. Alice recognized that the details of the wedding didn’t matter, making Betty happy was the only thing that did. And according to Alice, simply marrying him made her happy. Jughead felt the same way, he just hadn’t realized that Betty shared those feelings until Alice told him.

“Anytime, now let’s go make sure that the Blossoms are seated as far away from the Coopers as possible.” Alice dropped his hand and resumed walking. Smiling to himself, Jughead followed her. He now knew that there could be a fistfight between the two families and it still wouldn’t ruin the wedding. All that mattered was that he got to marry the love of his life.


End file.
